The Beat of Our Hearts
by The.Life.Of.A.Teenage.Writer
Summary: Cliche: Stereotyped expression; a sentence,phrase, expressing a common idea, that has lost originality due to overuse." Maybe their story was cliche, then again maybe it was original. They always stuck together no matter what. Now they're stuck dealing with the positive and negative backlash of feelings. Well I guess they'll just have to follow the beat in their hearts


**Hey guys :) So I am a HUGE Brabrina shipper and so me being me wanted to find a fanfiction on them but all the ones I found were quite...'Unique' to some sorts...yeah so I thought I would give it a shot and try something new. Oh and does anyone know if they really are dating because I always see on sites it says they are and then some sites say that they would make such a cute couple meaning the actually aren't but oh well no biggie I only just died inside...all good :) Hope you enjoy this peice of crap :D**

_"Where are you going?" I heard that all too familiar voice say as I tapped the last box shut._

_"Away"_

**Sabrina's POV**

"Don't touch Mr. Fluffykins or the bear gets it!" I threatened, holding a pun to his Bear's, Jeramy, throat.

"You wouldn't.." He growled, grabbing my Unicorn Mr. Fluffykins

"I warned you!" I mumbled and pushed the pen into Jeramy's brown fur with ease.

"NOOOOO"

"C'mon buddy, it was bound to happen anyway"

I don't think he got much out of that sentence because he started glaring daggers me.

"WHYYY"

I swear this kid was SUCH a drama queen.

"He was so young, he had so much life...IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME" He wailed endlessly.

"Dude your Twenty Three why do you still have a stuffed bear anyway?"

"The same reason you still have a stuffed unicorn"

"Touché my dear friend, _touché_"

It just had to be at that minute when Rowen walked into the apartment with a smile that was clearly wiped off and splashed with confusion as she stared at us.

We were frozen. My hand still grasping the pen through the bears neck with a sheepish smile on my face while Bradley was hugging my Unicorn with a dramatic grief stricken face that basically looked like a bug had gone up his nose and he was trying to sneeze it out.

Rowen was the first to speak.

"What's going on?...Wait do I want to know, You know what, I don't want to know...yeah I don't wanna know."

It was just then I noticed she had brought me groceries and I could see a pack of Doritos poking out of the bag. I smiled and shifted my gaze to Bradley who had already seen the pack and was smiling devilishly. I nodded in his direction and we sprung into action.

I darted round the coffee table towards the bag in Rowan's hand as Bradley vaulted over the couch and ran toward the kitchen, no doubt to get the cheese and sour cream.

Rowen, being used to our crazy antics, simply opened the bag wide so I could get the chips and followed me into the kitchen.

"INCOMING, Left, Right, OVER" Bradley shouted out as he tossed ingredients out of the fridge and over his shoulder.

I caught them easily knowing exactly what he meant.

I showed the chips into a huge bowl and threw the shredded cheese on top. I spun around toward the microwave where I knew full well Bradley would be standing with the door open and the time set in, I was to busy shoving the bowl in the contraption and closing the door to notice Rowan staring at us with longing and complete humor.

Bradley and I had this type of connection. We could tell the persons exact emotion by just looking at one movement. Rowen says it's because we're in _'love' _but I just think it's because we are really close. I mean knowing someone practically all your life does kinda give you the 'power' to read their emotions or mind if you will.

I had known Bradley since I was 3 and he was 4, our mothers met in a reading group and introduced us. We immediately clicked and spoke about comics and pranks for the entire hour we were there.

When my mum told me that Bradley moved into the house next to us I was over the moon and apparently so was he because he came rushing out to our yard and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and spun me around. We became inseparable, our balconies were centimeters apart so we simply climbed over and just waltz into each others houses whenever we wanted.

Bradley knew everything about me, even more than my family did.

Whenever I had a nightmare Bradley would just know and I'd wake up to him beside me on my bed. We never really had a problem with personal space there were no boundaries, we would kiss each other every where acceptable for us, so basically anywhere but the lips it was just our thing.

Anyone we passed immediately thought we were dating but that just became a game to us, whenever someone said that we would see who could act more love struck than the other.

He was the best friend I could ever have but somehow I could never see him as a brother. I have no idea why it just felt wrong to me. Maybe it was the constant pushes from my friends and family about dating him.

We had quite a few failed relationships through our high school life because anyone who dated us would feel threatened by our relationship and ask us to stop seeing each other. Obviously we said no which ended in some pretty messy breakups.

Bradley is so sweet he knows when I've had a bad day and I haven't even told him, I'll come home to find him in my apartment with a ice-cream, Tissues and the entire series of Boy Meets World. If I asked him how he knew he would always say he just had a feeling.

He even goes as far as bringing me chocolate at 'that time of the month' and just sitting with me when I feel like punching something.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the microwave beeped and Bradley rushed to get the bowl out of the heating contraption or microwave if you will. I grabbed the sour cream and salsa and slapped it on top with a spoon.

We looked at each other for two seconds then dove into the bowl, shoveling the nachos into our faces like a kid on a sugar high.

We halted our pace when we heard laughter and clicks of a camera.

I slowly raised my head to see Rowan giggling behind her camera clearly taking photos of us, with the flash on may I add. I found that out the hard way.

I closed my eyes and tried to return my eye sight back to normal as the side effects of the flash wore off. Bradley was just staring at the camera as if he wanted to jump the bench and steal it so he could delete the pictures. He was so easy to read.

I rolled my eyes at my friends' antics and went back to shoveling nachos in my face hole, not to long after Bradley was back by my side doing the same.

Rowan was one of my best friends, well definitely after Bradley. I met her when Bradley and I moved into the building. She was in the elevator when we were on our way up to our floor and well Rowan being Rowan put her heart of gold into use and helped us carry the boxes to each apartment, it was also then we found out she lived across the hall from Bradley and my conjoined apartments.

She has been with us ever since. Her Best friends, Cory and Peyton, also happened to come round to her apartment that day and they helped us with our apartment.

After that day we had become the best of friends. They were the best group of people you could possibly meet in the world.

Speaking of favorite people in the world I just remembered my sister Sarah was dropping round and I had forgot to tell Bradley.

The nachos dropped from my hand landing back in the bowl as I smiled as angelic like as I could and batted my eyes at bradley.

He simply groaned.

"What did you forget to tell me this time?" He stated more that asked.

"Sarah"

He did a double take and coughed whilst shaking his head.

With that he walked to the living room leaving the minimal amount of nachos left in the bowl forgotten on the counter.

You see, Sarah had never really liked Bradley because she was convinced he was out to steal her 'position' as 'best person in my life' but she wouldn't understand I loved them equally.

I was about to follow him when the doorbell rang, I looked at rowan with pleading eyes and she sighed but nodded.

"Go get your man"

I didn't get what she meant but at the moment I didn't care I had to speak to Bradley. I found him standing up in the middle of the living room staring intensely at his phone, probably texting his brother Jake.

He looked up, put his phone in his pocket and raised his eyebrows as if asking what I was doing in here and not getting the door.

I raised my eyebrows too and blinked as if I was speaking without words.

We did this all the time it was like having a conversation but with your eyes.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only 1 minute I felt I had gotten through to him because he simply sighed and hugged me tight. Ha, clearly I had won the argument this time.

Hugging back with the same, if not more, force, I didn't notice my sister walk into the room and stare at us intently with Rowan trailing awkwardly behind.

"Bradley..."

**Sooo...Reviews are cool...? Nah I just don't know what to say, I have no idea if this is acceptable enough to suit people standards...but well I hope you liked it...yeah okay bye! :D**


End file.
